Ta'Ki (alliance)
''I heard that the Ta'Ki leech one another’s potential and perform heinous acts of ponphar on one another at their covenant meetings. I've been to Ta'Ki cities before, and they're the most rundown, violent hellholes in the civilized world. Did you know they handle snakes, dance with spiders, play with smoke, and bury others alive! As if being a Briary isn't dangerous enough - these guys make the Devil sound like the boogeyman! ''- Grant Oxford, Trojin Herald ''They're insidious, those Ta'Ki. At least with the Ben'Tek, you know they're going to stab you in the back. Those maniacs in the Ta'Ki sell you insurance while they're setting your Dominion on fire and hanging your sister upside down in the basement. Don't give one inch, though, because if they respect you, they're more likely to burn down someone else's house. ''- Aiden, Ragnok arms dealer This term more commonly refers to the Alliance of Briarys that rejects humanity, embracing their alien and more primal Bori’arri natures. The Ta’Ki are aggressive and violent and believe in their genetic superiority, preferring to lord over humans rather than hide or infiltrate them. The Ta'Ki They are rumored to have their ideological origins established by three prominent Praetors while onboard the mothership, Ta’Ki. It is said that the ship was designed for system kin bred to fight the Teku‘Teku as well as propagate their own kin and powerbase during the last of the Grand campaign against the Tevu‘Tevu. Rumors suggest that three Praetors lead a violently and bloody mutiny against their Grand Praetor before taking control and leading their ship to Earth. Of their original system kin population, only four are said to have survived. Of these, only three Praetors survived. After arriving on Earth, the Praetors of the Lascerta and the Caelum founded the Ta’Ki alliance, while the Praetor of the Tuscanite system Kin decided to distance themselves from the Ta’Ki and only some of the remaining Berenices decided to remain part of them. Regardless, the rumors of the Ta'Ki, their mutiny, and their philosophies make them greatly feared by Novans who do not belong to their alliance. This Alliance is monstrous and violent, and does not cling to any trappings of human philosophy or morality. Members instead find solace in their symbiotic lives and biological superiority and supremacy. They believe that they witnessed the destruction of the Grand Empire and as its last survivors, they believe that they must create a new one to replace it. This viewpoint created much contention between the Praetors of the Ta’Ki and lead to a great division and mutiny that eventually brought them to Earth. Sometimes referred to as the Black Plague, the Ta'Ki actively seeks the overthrowing of the Mandates, the destruction of the Ben'Tek, and the subjugation of humankind. The Ta'Ki recruits wherever it takes hold, spreading like a poisonous weed and tearing down the established institutions around it. They see the Ben'Tek as pawns of the Ancients, and oppose its members politically as well as physically. Most Ta'Ki express bilious contempt for the Briary of the Ben'Tek, whom they see as cowardly wretches unable to accept their predatory natures and their rights of conquest. They blame those like the Ben’Tek for the feeble attitudes that they think lead to the Grand Empire complacency. In turn, they thus blame those like them for the destruction of the Novan home systems and their race as a whole at the hands of the insectoid, Tevu’tevu. Outsiders know little about the Ta'Ki's inner workings. Some Ben'Tek Novans even doubt its existence currently or even ever, believing it to be a rumor created by ancients to keep troublesome Briary in line, much like human stories of the boogeyman. Lurid tales about the Ta’Ki Alliance spread like wildfire, including claims that its members casually indulge in ponphar, hunt and kill other Briary, and possess the ability to break and cure a midi-bond. Commonly Associated Clans Caelum Lascerta